


Instincts

by Aryagraceling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Background Otayuri, Fall Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Victor and Yuuri decide to start a family.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aargle_Baargle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aargle_Baargle/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, Aargle_Baargle!

Red and gold dance in the orange sunlight filtering through the mid-autumn trees as I lean against Yuuri to watch Otabek chase Yuri into a pile of leaves. “Beka!” Yuri cries, laughing and shoving his alpha off of him. “Bugs.”

“Ahh, don’t worry about it,” Otabek says, capturing him in a hug and tugging Yuri on top of him. “I’ll keep you safe, kitten.”

Yuuri’s shoulder is warm under my head, and I let out a contented sigh. We’re all finally in the same city at the same time, and  _ gods  _ is it nice to see them together again. “I think Beka’s good for him,” I say. “Don’t you think? I haven’t heard a single mention of murder since he’s been back.” My coffee’s cooled enough to take a deep sip, and Yuuri’s arm encircles me as he laughs.

“It’s almost strange, but I think I miss being threatened occasionally,” he says. “Think. We were like that once, weren’t we?”

“We haven’t stopped.” I press up to kiss the backside of his jaw, just missing his scent markers, and smile into him. “You smell delicious.” The pre-heat stirrings were growing stronger, the urge to nest and crawl into him creeping up my neck. “Why am I not at home with you inside me?”

Yuri and Otabek pop up and begin to run again, and Yuuri leans to whisper in my ear. “Because you’re finally off suppressants and I’m going to put a baby in you this week,” he says, taking my earlobe between his teeth. “We needed  _ some  _ time with them before disappearing for a week. Now hurry up and finish your coffee so we can go.” His tone is rich with alpha, the dark tone of command bleeding through. I adore it.

“We don’t need an excuse,” I say, nestling into his neck and inhaling deeply. “We’re the adults here, we could just le--”

“Hey idiots!” Yuri pokes out from behind an enormous tree, grinning broadly. “If you’re done being gross, Beka and I are going home for some wild welcome-home s--” A hand snakes out to cover his mouth, followed quickly by Otabek’s reddened face as he walks the omega forward.

“We’re going to have a nice, quiet evening filled with all manner of wholesome activities,” he says. Yuri makes a circle with one hand and sticks his other index finger in, body quaking with the laughter Beka’s holding back. The alpha groans and drops his head to Yuri’s shoulder. “Or maybe teaching him manners.”

“Good luck,” I call to them, waving as they retreat. Yuuri’s face is right next to mine when I turn around and I draw him into a kiss, biting at his lip the way he so enjoys. “Now, what was that about being off heat suppressants?” The neediness is clawing ever-closer to my heart, and my breath catches as I swallow back a whine. I need to be home, surrounded by my husband. My alpha. “Let’s go, Yuuri.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” He offers his hand as he stands and I take it, sticking close to his side as we toss our cups and start toward home. We run into the occasional fan and I grin and bear it, clutching his arm tighter the more people surround us. “Soon,” he soothes. “It’ll be okay, Vitya. Two more blocks.”

“Two too many,” I grumble. His touch grounds me, steers me through the crowd and into our building. “Finally,” I say, shedding my coat and leaning against the wall of our living room. “Bed, now.”

I hear him picking up the trail of clothes I leave behind and smile sheepishly as he dumps them in the basket. “You get started,” he says. “I’ll get the rest. Blankets are all up top in the closet.”

“I remember, love.” A quick kiss and he’s out the door, and I’m occupied with pulling down every blanket we own. I forgot how strong the urge to nest was--to curl up in a warm pile and settle deep, never intending to leave. It needed to be the perfect place to raise a child, and before I start arranging I take a deep breath with my hand over my stomach.  _ A child, Yuuri. Yours. Ours.  _

Halfway through my process he walks back in, juggling several packages. “Water, cereal, granola bars, jerky--” He stops short when he catches my scent, nostrils flaring wide. “You’re the final piece,” he whispers. The snacks fall to the end of the bed as he strides over to pull open the curtains, revealing the splendor of the oak outside. Its leaves are a deep crimson, signaling the changing seasons. With any luck, they were also signaling a change in our lives.

“Come here,” I say as I finish. “Get comfy, because we’re not leaving.” He slides a hand down my arm as he arranges the covers over himself and I push the remotes into his lap before clambering in beside him. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he murmurs. “Let’s start this, Vitya. Our family.”

I slide behind him to wrap around his back and bury my face in his shoulder as he cues up a movie. “You smell like home,” I say. “Sort of like katsudon.”

“I haven't even had any in weeks,” he says, tilting his head so I can better access his neck. “I’d like to think I smell better than that.”

“Sex?” I try. The scent of desire is starting to creep in around his normal smell, but he snickers. “Aww, come on. You smell like I need you,  _ Yuu _ ri. I love you.” I kiss along his neck before settling my chin on his shoulder.  _ “Alpha.”  _

He turns to kiss me, humming quietly against my lips. “I love you too,” he says. My chest rumbles with my pleased purr as I deepen the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip again before snuggling closer. “Just tell me when you’re ready. It’s been a while since you’ve had a heat.”

I nod and press my nose to his scent glands, savoring the smell of love and want--sweet as cherry blossoms on the wind with undercurrents of something warmer. The heat of pepper interwoven with the light sheen of sweat starting to appear on his skin. “Remind me again why I was on suppressants so long. I love this.” My tongue darts out to lick a stripe up his neck and he shivers when the cool air hits it. “Love being by you, kissing you, nesting…”

He shuffles out of my hold to lay his head in my lap, pushing a blanket up near my side. “You’re adorable, you know that? And who knows, maybe it’ll be a regular occurence soon.” 

“I can’t wait.” I lean down to kiss his forehead and rub a hand over his chest, carding my other through his hair and drawing out an appreciative groan. His scent deepens as he pulls me back down for a better kiss, trying to tug me down to his side. I lay above him, curling my stomach around his head and resting my head on his chest. “Wouldn’t mind starting a bit early,” I say, rubbing our cheeks together.

His pulse begins to beat faster--I can feel it under my fingers splayed over his heart. “Victor,” he says, swallowing hard. “You’re probably going to be sore already, and that’ll be after just the heat. Do you want to start that early? Maybe we should wait.”

“Yuuri,” I purr in his ear. His skin is soft under my lips as I nuzzle into his throat. “Please, alpha? Need you.”

“Take a second to think,” he says quietly. “Are you sure, or is that hormones talking?”

“Both?” My brow knits as I try to puzzle it out through the fog crowing my brain and the ache beginning in my stomach. I feel more like he usually does as hurt and anxiety begin to bleed through my veins. “If you don’t want it--” My hands fist tighter in the comforter as his fingers begin to stroke over my nape. “I want it.”

“Okay, Vitya,” he says soothingly. “It’s okay, lay down.” He sits up and presses he down with a firm hand. I can smell the slick as I bury myself deeper in the blankets, taking off my underwear. “Mm,” he hums, sticking his nose under my jaw as he straddles me on all fours. “So beautiful.”

Shocks of pleasure creep down my spine as he gently bites down on my glands and ruts up against my rapidly filling cock at the same time. “Yuuri,” I say. “Alpha, future father of my--our--children. Unf--” I gasp at a harder bite. “I love you.” His hand makes its way between us to trail over me, making me wiggle below him. “More.”

“Easy,” he says. “Let’s take it slow for now. There’ll be plenty of time for more later.” He kisses down my neck and chest down to my cock, where he looks up at me with dark eyes. “Good, babe?”

I nod and spread my legs, presenting as best I can with my hips pinned to the mattress. “I’m ready,” I say, feeling precome and slick leak out of me at his gaze. “Please, alpha.” 

Everything melts away when he envelops me in the velvet heat of his mouth, suckling softly and somehow making every noise pure devotion. He continues to look me in the eyes the whole time, even as my hips move of their own accord to seek  _ more.  _ Soon, he’s taking me all the way down and I groan as I thread my fingers through his hair. “Gods,” I say, not wishing to direct, simply feel.

He pulls off when I begin to tense, whine with the need to release. “Not yet,” he says breathlessly, settling his head on my hip and breathing deeply. “I want you to come with me inside of you.”

“Then get in here,” I say, nudging his back with my heels. “Don’t see what’s stopping you.”

“Not that way.” His smirk makes me flush and want to pull the blanket over my eyes, but I settle for leaning back into the pillows instead as he tells me granola bars and jerky weren’t the only things he was planning to eat this week.

“No complaining here,” I say, jerking back at the first swipe of his tongue. I was unprepared, and he looks up in concern as I clench.

“Okay?”

“Unexpected,” I clarify. “Don’t stop.” He takes the request and  _ runs  _ with it, using tongue and fingers to take me apart. The room blooms with our scent and I inhale deeply as my thighs begin to tremble around my alpha’s head. “C-close,” I say, closing my eyes against the sensations. “I’m going to come, love.”

He continues to brush over my prostate with gentle fingers, massaging my rim with his slick tongue until I clamp down and spill over my hand. “Gorgeous,” he pants when he takes his tongue away, leaving two fingers buried. “My omega.” He kisses a wet trail up my chest to nip at my neck, reaching down to clasp himself as his face contorts in pleasure. “Vitya.” My name is a prayer as it drips from his lips and I press closer, needing him to be everywhere.

_ “Katsudon,”  _ I murmur, mouthing at his jaw. “Please fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
